Transmogrification
Transmogrification is the ability to mimic inanimate objects. Characters *Alec Greenway possesses this ability naturally. *Rajan Suresh has gained this ability synthetically from the formula. *Chaelkane will have this ability naturally. *Haley Anson has this ability naturally. *Ellis Petrelli will possess this ability naturally too. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability from Rajan. *Peter Petrelli has also mimicked the ability from Rajan in World 8. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has also mimicked the ability. Limits 'Alec Greenway' Alec can transform himself into any inanimate object that he can think of and then consciously reverse the process. With concentration he can also turn other people into inanimate objects also. It seems that Alec has to reverse the process and turn the person back to normal, or else they remain as an inanimate object. 'Rajan Suresh' Rajan can turn himself into any inanimate object, and reverse the process. With enough concentration, he can turn other people into inanimate objects also, but he finds this more difficult to do. The transformed person can think a little in this form - enough to remember who they are, and to turn back if they possess this ability or a similar one - but they are inanimate and they cannot be detected by any means. Rajan can also transform a person back from an object if someone else had done this to them, or if they had done so themselves, for example in order to hide. 'Chaelkane ' Chaelkane can transform himself into any inanimate object. It is unlikely that there will be any limitation to what objects Chaelkane can transform himself into, except his imagination. He could transform into an object that did not exist. Whilst an inanimate object, he will still be able to think and will be able to change himself back at any moment, but he will undetectable. Since this is his shape-affecting ability, he is unable to transform others into inanimate objects too. 'Haley Anson' Haley can mimic any existing tangible solid object. She cannot mimic air or liquid, and she also cannot transform into anything which couldn't exist otherwise. However, she may be able to do so if she was augmented or amplified. She is also capable of turning other people into objects, with a greater effort, but she is yet to do this, and doesn't know that she can. Only she would be able to turn the person back. 'Ellis Petrelli' Ellis will be able to transform people into inanimate objects. Originally, he will only be able to use the ability on himself, but later he will learn to affect others too if he has physical contact with them. He will be able to turn any person into any existing solid object and reverse the change. In this form, a person would be able to think clearly, but not communicate, move or use any abilities. They would only be able to transform back themselves if they possessed the same ability. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to Rajan. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter too has similar limits to Rajan. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess also has similar limits to Rajan. Similar Abilities *Formshifting can be used to turn oneself into inanimate objects *Shapeshifting can change the physical appearance of oneself to look like other people *Metamorphing can be used to look like other people *DNA mimicry can copy a person's appearance and abilities *Animal mimicry can take the forms of various animals *Half-animal mimicry can take half-forms of animals *Mythological mimicry can take the forms of creatures and characters of legend *Transmutation is the ability to turn one object into another Category:Abilities